The Girl Down Below
by roseyangel52
Summary: Sheldon gets more than what he bargains for when a intimate therapist moves in right below him. She teaches him ways of intimacy love, sex and freedom while he learns her deepest, darkest secrets. She helps the gang with their personal troubles while having some of her own with Sheldon. Sheldon/OC Please Read and Review!
1. A Faithful Meeting Sheldon Cooper

**A/N: The usage of the Italian word 'Daigo' (as my full blooded Italian family taught me to spell it), is not an insult or negative slur of any kind. When I refer to the word above I am referring only to the fact the O/C Marie's Italian background. So if you find it offensive I do apologize, but as I previously stated I mean no negativity by it. This is just the way I sometimes write. Much thanks~**

**Chapter One**

**A Faithful Meeting Sheldon Cooper**

"...I'm just saying I wish Penny would make up her mind," Leonard explained to bored expressed Sheldon as they walked down the apartment stairs, "I mean are we on, are we off, are we something?"

Leonard continued his little Penny rant when they stepped down to the second flight of stairs Sheldon about had enough and inquired, "At which point of this conversion, Leonard, do I say something to end this little speech?"

Leonard glared up at Sheldon, "You know I listen to your troubles and give you advice on said things."

"Yes, but my problems has actual significance to the science world whereas your problems are personal and has no importance to any world but your own. And about the advice giving, here is some advice by mixing your common toilet cleaner and bleach one can create a deadly gas that if inhaled for some time can kill you."

"Sheldon..." Leonard sighed flicking his keys within his palm, "can't you ever...?"

Leonard stopped in mid-sentence when they reached the bottom floor both his and Sheldon's eyes were captured by the short, dancing daigo by the mailboxes. She flung her arms up, kicked her heels and swayed her body seductively. The short crimson and black plaid shirt enhanced her sexy thick Italian thighs along with the long black socks that lengthen her legs and the thick sole boots that gave her short stature extra height, about 5'5''. Her shirt had a hood with dog ears flapped to the sides, and her forearms were covered in one black lace fingerless glove and a crimson laced glove.

"...She's a she-wolf in your closet, let her out so she can breath..." the daigo sung loud and proud owning her slightly off voice.

Both Leonard and Sheldon befuddled by this expression of true freedom and carelessness. Even Sheldon seemed to be bewitched into watching her seductive dance. He watched every sway of her womanly hips and every swing of her arm.

The taller physicist looked around before speaking, "Leonard, doesn't she realize that we're standing right here?"

"Nooo, I don't think so Sheldon," Leonard uttered still caught in her daze, "should...should we say hello? I mean it's the polite thing to do, right?"

Sheldon shook his head in disbelief of Leonard's social morals. "Why must you insist on welcoming all new tenants? I mean really Leonard, we are on the verge on being late for work, and you want to stop and stare at some siren singing us to our deaths? I mean how do we know she's not a serial killer on the run?"

"Sheldon..." Leonard sighed again, "She's not a serial killer, and besides I saw you staring at her also."

"Oh, on the contra Leonard I was analyzing."

"Analyzing, Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked at his fellow physicist in disbelief once more, "Yes, Leonard, analyzing. I was trying to understand what on earth she was doing."

"Well isn't it obvious," Leonard questioned fussing with his thumbs, "she's singing and dancing."

"Yes, she is, but to what," asked Sheldon who loosen his bag strap, "to the music inside her head? A true sign of a serial killer, Leonard." He lowered his head in a fuss, "Oh lord I'm never going to sleep tonight."

"She's not a serial killer Sheldon!" Leonard said annoyed, "She probably has headphone in or something. I'm going to introduce myself."

Leonard stepped forward only to be pulled back by Sheldon and lectured, "Is this not how your confusing relationship with Penny began? Just a friendly introduction that transformed into a personal, misleading off and on again coris successions."

"Not everything ends with sex Sheldon," Leonard shoved Sheldon away before walking to the daigo, "I'm just trying to be friendly..."

The daigo danced backwards, and pushed her behind against Leonard's pelvis and grind as her hips swayed. She lifted her arms up and swayed them to her music which matched the motions of her hips. This left Leonard confused and warm under the collar. Sheldon watched in confusion as well, amazingly not knowing what to do.

"Leonard, what is going on?" Sheldon asked worriedly.

"I-I don't think she knows I'm here." stated Leonard. This was not the first time someone like this happened to him. Being a nerd he was easily unnoticed and pushed to the side. He was even sat on as a child, and being so shy it lasted over an hour before the person realized he was sitting on him.

"Excuse me," Sheldon called to the girl, his voice strengthen, "I say excuse me!"

Suddenly the girl turned around and pulled out both silver skull ear-plugs. Her face had a childish appearance with dull silverish blue eyes. Two straight brunette locks hung from the side of her head down to her bosom meeting the top of a picture of Hello Kitty in a dogs outfit. Both Leonard and Sheldon could not help to notice her double D breast upon a petite frame.

"Oh, shit I'm sorry man," she smiled, "I thought I was the only one down here."

"Oh, it's fine I'm used to being unnoticed." Leonard murmured lowly.

She chuckled, "No, no I was in my own little world. Sorry," she held out her hand, "the name's Mariette Cappula, but my friends call me just Marie."

"Hi, my name is Leonard." said Leonard shaking her hand as Sheldon tried to understand Marie's shirt. He looked at his odd friend and turned back to Marie to say, "And don't mind him, that's Sheldon."

The childish physicist chuckled hushly, "Oh, now I understand. Even though Hello Kitty is feline she wears a canines suit because it states 'Top Dog' given the fact that top dog twin definition means being the head of a certain performance or act. Very clever Mariette Cappula." He let out another one of his hushly chuckles.

She giggled at Sheldon, "Well thank you," she extended a hand, "Sheldon, was it?"

Sheldon did not reached to shake her hand, but spoke, "Dr. Sheldon actually."

"Doctor?" Marie asked, "Well, Dr. Sheldon I've been having these pains..."

"No, no," Sheldon interrupted her, "I am a doctor of the sciences, a theoretical particle physicist who studies mostly the String Theory and all that roots off of that. Whereas you assume just by the given title I was a doctor of medical science."

Marie had an expressionless stare upon her face, but was quickly replaced by a friendly smile. "You're right, you know what they say to assume is to make an ass out of you and me."

As Leonard and Marie laughed Sheldon shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand," he stayed quiet and thought about it then chuckled, "Oh, I get it. Again, very clever."

"Yeah, you got there," Marie grinned widely before softly punched Sheldon in the arm earning a questionable glare. She retrieved her fist slowly, "Ah, got it...too soon to be touchy?"

"No, no. It's not you, it's him. He doesn't like being touched in general." Leonard explained.

Marie smiled as Sheldon glanced over at co-worker angrily. Leonard looked at Sheldon then the time and back to Marie.

"Um...if you weren't doing anything for dinner, maybe you would like to come over and have some pizza?" asked Leonard.

"Pizza? Are you saying just because I'm Italian I only eat Italian foods?" Marie inquired with a raised brow.

"Oh, God no, no, no, no!" Leonard exclaimed in embarrassment, "You see Sheldon has a schedule..."

She placed a hand on the fumbling physicist's shoulder and gave a girlish smile, "Hey I was kidding. I'm a daigo of course I like pizza."

"I hate to be a bother, but we were late coming down now we are even more late." Sheldon stated.

"He's right, I have some things I have to get done anyways." Marie agreed.

"Oh, okay. Well we're 4A come by around five thirty?" Leonard suggested.

"Sure thing. It was nice to meet you Leonard," she smiled. She softly caressed Sheldon's arms with a warm gaze spoke, "and it was lovely to meet you Dr. Sheldon the physicist not the medical doctor." She giggled before walking back up to her apartment.

Leonard began to walk to the door, but Sheldon was frozen by some sensation of arousal and confusion. The hair on his long, lanky arm stood up while his flesh was cold as ice and yet his palms and forehead was sweating. He turned to the stairs and blankly gazed at them as his heart beat a bit faster.

_What an odd reaction to an odd girl. _Sheldon thought to himself.

"Sheldon, are you coming?" Leonard called holding to door open.

"Yes, yes I'm coming."


	2. Intimate Therapist Sheldon Cooper

**Chapter Two**

**Intimate Therapist Sheldon Cooper**

Work went normally for Sheldon. A daily mind teaser of confusing mathematically equations, theories of multiple realities and a side of a healthy lunch was the daily routine of Sheldon Cooper. Never worrying about anything, never caring about other events when he was doing what he loved. And he loved working, keeping his intellect sharp with puzzles of theoretical physics. But doing his free time his mind wondered back to that Mariette Cappula. How odd that he would think of a woman none the less a woman he just recently met. Sad, because when Amy left or as society would put it 'broken up' with him, he never thought about her. He had better things to do and to wonder about a woman would be lowering himself to levels with Leonard and Howard. He would not be grouped down with the likes of them, after all he has a IQ 187 and was far more intelligent than the avenge genius. When he thought about Mariette he feel the hairs of his arm stand at their ends and his palms became warm once more.

He looked down at his standing hairs and murmured, "Curious, this is twice today." Shaking his head he swung back around and went back to work. After all who was going to prove String Theory if not Sheldon Lee Cooper?

Five forty-five was just passing when Marie came running through the front apartment doors with a Hello Kitty book-bag and a bottle of wine. She accidentally bumped into Penny who was making her way upstairs.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Marie apologized, "I'm just running a little late."

Penny smiled and flicked her blonde hair back, "No, it's okay. I'm always running behind. I think it might be a woman thing." They both chuckled to themselves knowing that was the honest to God truth. As they climbed the stairs together Penny extended a hand with a grin, "My name's Penny."

Marie took her hand and shook it returning the friendly expression, "Mariette or Marie, which ever you wanna call me."

"Pleasure to meet you," Penny stated before turning her attention to Marie's hood, "nice dog ears. Love it!" This was only partly true even though she admire Marie for wearing such an outfit she, herself would not be so bold.

"Yeah, you would not even imagine the stuff I hear with these." joked Marie.

Seeing she had two more flights to walk up Penny continued their small talk, "So, you live here or seeing a friend?"

"I moved in about a week ago, 3A." Marie stated.

"Oh, I didn't even notice," Penny leaned down to her, "you have a couple of weirdos living just above." Marie laughed. They passed 3A and Penny poked to the door asking, "Isn't that you?"

"Yeah, but I was invited for dinner with those weirdos."

Penny's expression changed to slightly ticked when she thought of Leonard. Marie noticed the change of expression and shook her head knowing exactly her relationship with them. She knew if Penny had anything to do with someone from 4A it would be Leonard, because she could tell Sheldon was not her type.

"Bad relations with that Leonard, eh?" Marie inquired with a low head.

Penny quickly gasped as she turned to the short daigo, "Oh, my God. How did you know that? Are you a psychic? Can you tell me my future? Is it bad? Does it involve Leonard?"

"Whoa, whoa. First off I'm not a psychic, secondly I cannot see your future, and lastly I knew because of your expression. By trail and error I could only assume that your bitter expression could be referring to Leonard. It was a simple guess nothing more, nothing less."

Penny gave a friendly, yet powerful punch to Marie's bicep laughing, "You're good. Are you like a face expert?"

"A face expert?" Marie asked dully.

They were at Leonard and Sheldon's door Marie knocked exactly three time. The sound of locks unlocking alerted Marie to smile, but instead of Leonard or Sheldon opening the door it was the sweet, petite Bernadette.

"Hey, Bernadette." Penny smiled.

"Hey Penny and?" Bernadette gave into a question.

"Mariette," Marie stated, "or Marie just whatever you feel like."

"Oh, pleasure," Bernadette said shaking the brunette's hand before letting both girls in, "come on in and join the party."

"Oh, hello Mariette." Sheldon could not help but to cheerfully call out.

"Hey Sheldon," Marie waved before Leonard came rushing over to her, "hey Leonard. I bought some red wine. Like my mother said if arriving late make sure you buy some yummy dry wine. Hope you enjoy."

"Oh, thanks Marie," Leonard smiled, "you didn't have too. I can pour you a glass if you want. You can sit wherever." He went straight to the kitchen with Penny following close behind.

"Sure, I can't refuse my own wine," Marie said finding spot between Bernadette and Sheldon, "mind if I steal a seat?"

"Not at all." answered Bernadette.

Marie softly fell to her behind and pulled down her hood revealing beautiful oak brunette hair long amongst the sides, short bangs and a pixie cut in the back which seemed to have natural curls. She flatten her bangs keeping her eyes down, but closely watching Leonard and Penny softly arguing with one another.

"Would you like some pizza?" Bernadette asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm starved!" Marie supplied. Picking up a square piece of pizza she began eating it unaware that Raj was staring at her.

Leonard came back with a glass of wine and handed it to Marie, "Here you are."

"Thanks." Marie nodded as him and Penny sat down relatively close to one another. She took a sip of the wine before putting it upon a napkin on the table. Sheldon noticed this and smirked to himself.

"I say Mariette you are one more gracious guest Leonard and I has have since I don't even remember," Sheldon uttered happily, "you leave your shoes on, you ask to be seated and you even go out of your way to set your drink on a napkin."

Marie winked with a smile, "Happy to abide."

"I'm sorry just ignore him," Leonard asked, "and I forgot Marie these are," he stood up and poked to the person he named, "Bernadette, Howard, Raj and of course this here is Penny as you probably already know."

"Yes," Marie said as she nodded to everyone, "nice to meet you Bernadette, Howard and Raj."

Everyone returned with a hey, hi or hello of theirs all, but Raj. He still could not bring himself to speak in front of a woman. He quickly went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine, gulped the first glass down and poured himself another before heading back to the group.

"Oh, don't mind Raj he can't talk to beautiful women without alcohol." Howard explained when Bernadette elbowed him in the ribs.

"Howy!" Bernadette exclaimed.

Marie chuckled and lifted her glass to Raj, "I have the same problem only not with beautiful girls, but family." Everyone laughed at her joke, but Sheldon.

"So you too have selective mutism?" inquired Sheldon.

"No, it was just a joke," Marie giggled sipping her wine, "but it gets a lot easier to have conversions with family when I had one too many in me."

He sat and thought about both of her statements then gave his hushly chuckle again, "I see what you did. To relieve the tension from Raj you made a joke involving his flaw mutism and in return flowed that into a already factual statement about your family. That's three for three miss Mariette. May I say you are proving yourself a very interesting intellectual individual."

"Interesting intellectual individual," Marie inquired with a smirk, "you figured me out right on the nose there Dr. Sheldon."

He returned her friendly smirk. Leonard was still whispering with Penny while Howard and Bernadette was fussing quietly to themselves as well. Marie would probably have felt awkward if she did not grow up with the family and others she grew up with. She continued to eat her pizza and drank her dry wine.

"So, Marie are you single and looking?" Raj asked with a seductive smirk and raised right brow.

"Raj!" Leonard snapped, but looking at Marie, "This shouldn't be the time to ask that...but I mean since it's out there..." he began to playing with his thumbs with a lowered head. Penny slapped his chest.

"Um...," Marie murmured caught unaware, "it's...it's very complicated."

"I'm sorry about these boys, Marie," said Penny, "so...tell us what do you do for a living? Waitress? Bartender? Or do you have any doctorates?"

"I'm an intimate therapist" explained Marie.

"What's that?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"Well I'm a therapist that helps couples or single become comfortable with intimate things," Marie continued to explain, "I'm kinda like a new age doctor of sorts. I can help couples become closer or realize they need to split. Or I help singles through problems relating to their intimate issues."

Sheldon chuckled to himself giving him a glare from Marie. "New age doctor..." Sheldon laughed to himself quietly.

"I am," Marie defended herself, "what exactly is funny about that?"

Sheldon turned to her in all seriousness, "Nothing, I think new age doctors are very important to our society." He turned away, "Bazinga."

"Sheldon." Leonard snickered in agreement.

Marie quickly stood up offended, "Look, you don't have to like or believe what I do, but to mock it is just plain rude." She headed for the door with angry, heavy steps, but she turned back and looked at the group. "Penny, you and Leonard have an off and on again relationship because he wants a serious love thing, I bet he even proclaimed his love for you, but even though you may love him back you can't stand it. You want a serious love thing to, but you never imagined it with a guy like Leonard, because he actually love him and to love someone means you have a chance to be heartbroken again. But it wouldn't be the same, like the others, because you knew you could find another to replace them, but there's not another Leonard out there for you. And Leonard you are overly lovey, because you long for affection from your mother. You probably associate all your girlfriends with your mother, oddly enough they have to have a cold distance with you in order to be interested in them. I bet you even shouted out your mother's name during sex."

"How..." Leonard began.

Marie turned to Howard and Bernadette, "And you two, you're newly weds, right? Howard you were probably some kind of playboy before and still is to this very day. That's why Bernadette worries about, because you may not be faithful to her. Am I around the bulls-eye?"

Howard and Bernadette remained quiet.

"And Raj, your selective mutism may root from your childhood where the girls made fun of you, picked on you to the point you became afraid of them and hence your mutism," Marie turned to Sheldon who had an expression of awaiting, "and then there's you Sheldon. You probably have a bible pushing parent that made intimacy seem wrong. And they pushed you so far that you didn't go the criminal path, no you went the school boy path where you were built up so high even your bible thumping parents had to acknowledge you in some form. And becoming a genius at such a young age you never really experienced girls or the social acceptance of any intimate relationship. That is what made you jaded."

"How do you know all this?" Leonard inquired.

"I told you, it's what I do," Marie leaned her back against the door, "I can help you guys through your intimacy problems. If you just trust me I can make you feel true happiness with one another and pure ecstasy while in your most intimate moments."

Everyone was stunned and in awe of what Marie had to say. She was so specific, so point on that she did not miss a beat. Not even Sheldon had a comeback to what she explained, not even a sarcastic 'bazinga'.

"Look I'll give you each an exercise and if it helps only for tonight, you all let me work you through your problems. Deal?" Marie asked in high hopes.

"We will!" Howard raised his hand eagerly.

"Yeah...yeah same here." Leonard agreed to the deal.

"Ok, the first of all comes sex," Marie stated bluntly, "Howard and Bernadette, when you go home role play. Choose one scenario whether it bad teacher good student, Zelda and Link or whatever just go home and try it." Howard and Bernadette went off, out of the apartment. She turned to Penny and Leonard, "Sex is not a problem with you too, the problem is making love. So go over Penny's and get all romantic. Candles, chocolates, cheesy music and everything. But before you start foreplay say how much you love and can't live without the other. But after that let that be the end of it, no speaking of love until the very end."

Penny and Leonard went off without a word. Marie moved to the table and something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Raj saying, "Here's a club, my name and the name of the bartender who will help you meet some nice girls. Have one over, but don't have sex just talk. Compliment her and let her flatter your ego too. At the very moment she leans in for a kiss, kiss her then lead her to the door getting her number before she leaves."

Raj took the piece of paper and hurried off leaving Marie and Sheldon alone in the apartment. This made Sheldon quite nervous. Not only did he not like being alone with a female in his apartment, but a person he just met was unbelievably uncomfortable. She slowly rose from her knee, made her way and sat right next to Sheldon.

"I have you know I don't like coris so your mind games will not effect me." Sheldon stated.

"I know that, your the intellectual type," Marie said taking one of his hands, "I bet you use your hands a lot. Sore, sometimes?"

"Yes, but what is your point?"

She began rubbing her thumb and index finger against the flesh between his thumb and index finger. His eyes narrowed as his lips mouthed 'oh'. She knew she had him and began massaging his entire hand. She gave him a little pressure as she massaged, his hand was very tense. Sheldon could not manage to speak, her touch, her massage, her handiwork was leaving him speechless. But how? Slowly she ran her hands up his arm, around his bicep, then to his shoulders. He let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. Suddenly she straddled him still massaging his shoulder blades she slowly rocked back and forth stimulating his pelvis with her own.

_What...What is she doing to me? _Sheldon exclaimed loudly in his mind.


	3. SheWolf Sheldon Cooper

**Chapter Three**

**She-Wolf Sheldon Cooper**

Marie leaned in close, chest to chest, as she straddled Sheldon. She stared at the physicist's closed eyelids and slightly opened mouth, then smiled kindly as she closed the small gap between her crimson lips and his slightly open mouth. Gently she pushed her tongue into his mouth, letting her tongue slowly linger as she licked the roof of his mouth. Retrieving her tongue she nibbled on his bottom lip before sticking it back into his mouth once more. His lanky arms slowly lifted by themselves and his slender fingertips caressed her forearm as if welcoming more of the intimacy she was offering. But quickly she seized his hands and raised them above his head as she then leaned him upon his back on the leather couch he loved so much, and held him between her thick bare thighs. He could not believe it, he was truly enjoying what was happening. But how? Why?

Marie removed her lips from his and softly asked, "Do you want more?"

Sheldon's head nodded by its own accord while his lips asked, "Yes, please." in a childish manner.

"Good." Marie whispered before leaping off him and heading for the door.

He quickly leapt up himself and glared at her, "Wait, you can't just leave!"

She turned to him with a hand on her hip and a smirk across her face, "I can't? Why is that Dr. Sheldon?"

"Well..." he began to mumbled to himself.

She took a step forward with peering eyes, "Well what? You don't want me to go because you we're actually enjoying yourself in a intimate moment with another?" Looking up he gave her a look before she continued, "Don't try to deny it. I can honestly see you are little excited." She, of course, was referring to his erected manhood.

Sheldon slowly peered down at his stretched pants and upon turning bright crimson he exclaimed, "What have you done?"

"Well when a man gets excited..."

"No, no," he hissed covering himself in embarrassment, "I understand how, but why? You have to fix what you've done!"

Marie opened the door chuckling, "I don't think you're quite ready for that level. Good night Dr. Sheldon."

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Sheldon called after her.

"May I suggest masturbation and a classy porno." Marie suggested before closing the door behind her leaving Sheldon to shiver at the mere thought of touching himself down there. He did not even like holding his shelf while peeing.

The physicist quickly ran to his phone, dialed his mother and when she answered he asked hastily, "Mommy, I have a _big _problem!" Shocked and awed Mary advised her son to take an extremely cold shower and say Hail Mary's and Our Fathers until the unclean thoughts went away. Upon debating with the prayers he hung up and went straight for the shower even though it was not shower time.

Marie headed down one flight of stairs, and in front of her apartment door she debated about going in or staying out. She knew she could not fall asleep due to her extreme case of insomnia besides even if she was sleepy walking into an empty apartment would only highlight the loneliness of her hollow life. Her sad thoughts found their way back into her mind once again. Digging in her Hello Kitty book-bag she pulled out a medicine bottle of Aplezin and dry swallowed one pill before hurrying down the stairs and out of the apartment building.

Sheldon found it hard to sleep that night. He tossed and turned never being able to get comfortable enough in just one spot. Marie kept sneaking her way into his rushing mind. Her touch, her kiss, her tongue, her taste, her aroma? No, no this could not be happening. Sheldon Lee Cooper unable to sleep because of some female?

_But I'm not some female, Sheldon. _Marie voice echoed in the physicist's head. _You're enjoying me in your mind, eh? You're a little crazy, huh, Dr. Sheldon?_

"I'm not crazy my mother had me tested!" Sheldon shouted while jerking up from his bed. Looking down at his clock it was only 3:23am. "Oh darn, there goes my eight hours." He rubbed his tired eyes and flung his covers off.

There was nothing like excising genius mind during the early hours of dawn. As Sheldon stepped down the step separating the bedrooms hall to the living area he noticed even the sun was yet up itself. With a shake of his head he walked to the kitchen, poured himself a cup of orange juice before heading to his favorite seat on the couch. Placing the glass of juice down he sat up straight beginning to tap his knees unable to figure out what to do. He could always watch TV, but he did not like the commercials that were on during this early hour. They were always one of three things: a new female adult toy, something about weight loss, or a get rich scheme. Either way it either scared him, was uninteresting, or just silly. He could always get on his laptop, but the lights would probably harm his eyes so he advised against it. Work?

"Yes, I can always give myself a challenging puzzle this early in the day," Sheldon stated before heading over to his whiteboard, "now let's see where to begin?"

8:12am came almost too quickly. Leonard enters the apartment with a giant grin like a school boy. Closing the door he notices Sheldon doodling on his whiteboard on what, he has not have a clue. Throwing his keys in the tray he inquires to the odd physicist, "Sheldon what are you doing now?"

Wide eyes Sheldon looked over at Leonard. He places the cap on the marker and cleared his throat before speaking, "Well you see Leonard I was mathematically figuring out if, in another reality, we left by a certain time what were our chances on meeting Miss Mariette Cappula. And I have come to a conclusion."

"And what was that Sheldon?" Leonard asked not really interested in the conversion.

"If you did not accidentally mistake regular milk for silk milk your forty-five minutes in the restroom would not have happen. And if that would not have happen our miner lateness would not have occurred which in turn we would have left our normal time. And by that we were never have met Marie Cappula, but of course given the time the average picking up mail our meeting could have been on the stairs which by the given social acceptance would declare a simple hi or nod. So in conclusion Leonard you were the sole reason why the whole event happen yesterday. So thank you Leonard...bazinga."

Leonard shook his head before heading back to his room saying, "You forgot to add in that you're insane!"

"I told you once, I'll say it again I'm not crazy I was tested!" Sheldon called to Leonard before heading to his room to change, "Now, if we hurry we can get to work on time."

Climbing down the stairs Leonard was babbling on about Marie, "...I mean it wasn't all bad that we met. Penny finally said I love you and I think that helped with...well...you know. I honestly think Marie might be able to help Penny and I. I mean it's not like she can make it worse."

Sheldon debated to himself if he wanted to inform his short friend about yesterday transactions. But he digressed and remained silent, painfully listening to Leonard's rambling. Then the thought of seeing Marie again both excited him and angered him. Secretly he wanted another chance to see her, to confront her about what happened and perhaps say something clever to bazinga her. Yes, that's what he would do next they meet.

Leonard babbled on until they reached the base floor, lord behold Marie was there in front of the mail-boxes dancing. She still had the same clothes as yesterday only her long socks were pulled down revealing the top of a crimson rose and ivy tattoo upon her right calf. With no hood her hair had messy appearance almost like it was wet and dried to knotty bunch of hair.

"Oh, lord Leonard, it seems that she has a tattoo!" Sheldon pointed out bluntly.

"So," questioned Leonard with a confusion expression and tilted head, "do you think she even realizes that this is a busy corridor?"

"Once again you miss the bigger picture Leonard," Sheldon supplied walking over to the dancing woman, "now excuse me, it's time for a little payback."

Leonard dragged his feet following Sheldon, "What exactly does that mean?"

"...I just want you to father my young, I just want you to be my doctor, we can get it cracking chiropractor..." Marie rapped off smoothly into a hum.

Sheldon tapped her shoulder causing Marie to turn around and pull both silver skull earplugs out of her multiple pieced ears.

"Miss Marie." Sheldon greeted her.

"Dr. Sheldon," she responded back with a smile, "hello Leonard."

"Hey Marie." Leonard gave a small wave.

"Nice tattoo," Sheldon gave a light chuckle, "bazinga!"

Marie chuckled along with Sheldon and ran her thumb across her nose while shrugging her shoulders back. "Thanks, you should see the hidden ones," she winked before eying him up with a smirk, "I see you are better from last night. Took my advise, did you?"

Eyes wide and brightly crimson Sheldon defended himself, "I would have you know there are different ways to neutralize that and one of them happens to be a cold shower...an extremely, painfully cold shower."

Marie tenderly caressed his hand as she moved in close, "I can show the few ways I know of. I promise there won't be much pain." She winked.

Again the hairs on Sheldon's arm stood on their ends as his heart quicken in pace. He could not believe this was happening again. But above all he did not have a comeback. And as she walked towards the stairs he stomped his foot knowing she had the last word yet again.

"Am I missing something?" questioned Leonard.

"You missed nothing at all," Sheldon denied the truth, "isn't that right Marie?"

"Sure thing Sheldon." Marie giggled.

Marie climbed the first four steps when Leonard asked, "How...how did you know all that yesterday? I mean you don't even know me or the others."

"Like I said it's what I do Leonard," Marie turned to face them, "when you went through everything I did, you pick up on the slightest expressions. It's why I went into my profession in the first place."

"Oh...well thanks," Leonard uttered before heading to the door, but turned to Marie again, "um...hey about you helping...is that still a deal?"

"Fifty dollars per session," Marie grinned, "and each session lasts an hour, a full hour. Not a minute over, not a minute earlier."

"Yeah, sure," nodded Leonard, "can I get your cell to get a hold of you for the date and time."

"I don't have one," she explained earning a double look from Sheldon, "I have a land-line, but honestly I'm hardly home. So just leave a note on my door or I'll slip one in your apartment."

"Oh...okay," Leonard smiled opening up the door, "then I'll just hear from you later then. Have a nice day, Marie."

Sheldon stood just before the door and faced Marie who was smiling at him. He tightly gripped his bag strap in attempt to ease his eagerness.

"I have you know, Leonard may be fooled, but I will not falter so easily," Sheldon stated, "your seductive ways does not interest me in the least bit. I am a man of science and have far better things to do. So your actions and words are moot."

Slowly she swayed her hips as she stepped to him, taking hold of his hands Marie gazed up at him. Their difference in height was astonishing with her barely meeting his chest and his tall, lanky body just towering over her.

"That's a real shame I was kind of hoping you would take an interest," she kissed his hands before heading up the stairs, "because I have an interest you my dear Dr. Sheldon."

Sheldon stood still staring down at his sweaty palm and wondering how, or what type of mind games she was playing with him. And how is he falling for such?

The day went normally for Sheldon even though Marie was a stained on the back of his mind that he could wipe clean. He worked normally, ate and socialized as if it was just another day. After all it was just another day. The day ended with a trip to the comic book store after dinner. Himself, Howard, Leonard and Raj all went to the comic book store.

"So Bernadette was, in the words of Usher, a little freak," Howard leaned in with a whisper, "I mean the Mario and Peach thing really got her going and me as well. I never thought Bernadette of all people would share a similar fetish."

"Really?" questioned Leonard with two raised brows.

"Yeah, dude I'm telling you Marie's advise worked," Howard supplied excitedly, "I don't know or care how she knew, but just think what other advise she can give."

While the others were rambling on about their yesterday evenings, Sheldon noticed a crowd gathering or nerds were by the front desk. "I say, I wonder what's that all about." He saw Stuart point to the back where the Japanese comic books, called mangas, were shelved.

Making her way through the crowd Marie pushed through in a new outfit including baggy boyfriend jeans, a white tee with Thomas the train upon the chest with the words 'I know I can' under it, two white and black striped fingerless gloves on each arm, thick boots upon her feet and a black clothed hat.

Unaware the placement of Thomas the train, Sheldon stared at Marie's double D bosom as she walked passed them.

"Hey guys," she nodded at them she looked at Sheldon, "okay I can't tell if you're looking in my eyes or at my chest."

Leonard smacked Sheldon and explained, "Sorry about him, he has a thing about trains...and sorry about my fellow nerds just hot girls hardly come in here." he apologized noticing the crowd pretended looking through comics, but were actually trying to keep their gaze at Marie.

"Hot," Marie inquired looking through a manga, "I don't know about that Leonard, but thank you. Honestly I'm not sure about the girl part either." She laughed amused by her joke.

Howard hurried by Marie, "Never mind them, do you happen to have any more sex advise? To spice things up?"

Marie did not even bother to look up from her book when she spoke, "Not everything is about sex, you know?"

"Right, its about listening or something like that?" suggested Howard.

Marie put down her manga and looked at him, "Yes and no. Women really want agreement and reassurance. You give them that they're exchange the favor."

"With sex?" Howard asked.

"I meant with acceptance and reassurance, but sure that too." said Marie.

Howard backed away, turned and headed for the door, "Well, if you need me I'll be home spending time with the wife. Which of course means don't need me." Raj, without a word, followed after Howard.

"Yeah, I have a date with Penny. Come on Sheldon." Leonard said to a sad looking Sheldon.

"I can take him home, I mean if he's not quite done here." Marie suggested with her hands in her pockets.

"Well Sheldon really doesn't..." began Leonard.

"Well that will be fine." Sheldon stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Leonard I'll be fine," Sheldon said walking towards Marie, "you know I remember fondly about Thomas the train. I think I can, I think I can~got me through a lot of hard times."

"Me too." agreed Marie.

Leonard pushed his glasses up in confusion. But with a shrug of his shoulders he decided to leave before Sheldon changes his mind.

Marie and Sheldon talked about comics, mangas and trains for about an hour and half. Sheldon did not even notice the time or the fact that he was entrusting a woman he just met a day ago with his life and time.

"I don't get it Marie," Sheldon shook his head, "I do enjoy the occasional manga, but comics are much better."

"No, no they're too unrealistic," Marie disagreed, "they build these heroes high up but with hardly any weaknesses. No one is truly perfect and that's why manga characters are much better. I mean come on superman's only weakness is kripnite from his home planet? Come on, what evil villain is really going to have resources to go and get some rock on an alien planet?"

Sheldon held up Dragon Ball Z volume nine up with a smirk, "And a alien Sayian who has the power to maximize his strength and speed a thousand fold who also has only one weakness which seemed to be food, is he more reliable than superman?"

She snatched the manga and placed it back. "He is. Not only does he die multiple times, but he has two more weakness: needles and his wife." The two laughed before leaving the store continuing their debate about comics verses mangas.

Marie drove them both to their apartment complex and they head up the stairs. They stopped at her apartment, and stood just outside of the door. She did not want to go in just yet, the night was still young and she was wide awake.

"Well I suppose I should acknowledge my wrong doing during our morning meeting." stated Sheldon not knowing how to end this evening. She remained quiet, he continued, "Well I suppose this is goodnight." He turned and headed for the stairs.

"Sheldon." she called out to him, he turned to her. Wanting to ask if they could continue talking, but shook her head, "Goodnight." He headed up one more flight leaving her leaning against her apartment door.

Sheldon washed up, brushed his teeth and put on his plaid pajamas. There was a knock on the door which caused him to put on his robe and answer the door. Upon opening the door there was Marie smiling and holding Dragon Ball Z the first season of the anime.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" he inquired tiredly.

"I want a chance to perhaps show you why Goku is better than superman," she smiled, "come on let me in."

"It's late."

"It's eight-thirty."

"It's bed time."

"Come on, Sheldon," she begged with her blue puppy eyes, "give me an hour, two episodes and I can have you wearing a Goku shirt instead of superman." Seeing he was not buying it she up the anti, "You give me this and I'll watch all the superman movies."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Extras and all?"

"Yes, unless you get addicted and want to watch more DBZ." she smiled before Sheldon let her inside.

Marie and Sheldon watched the two episodes that they agreed, but interested Sheldon agreed to two more. They sat next to each other, Sheldon in his spot and Marie right next to him. During the third episode she grabbed his hand and began massaging it.

"What are doing?" Sheldon managed to get out before the pleasure of her hands massaging his kicked in. She stayed quiet enjoying the sight of the physicist with a relax expression. Without a moment hesitation she grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled him down for a sweet, lingering kiss.

Sheldon was caught by surprise, and with his mind wanting to push her away his lips locked in place as he began to kiss her back.

_Will...will this be another trick? _Sheldon thought.


	4. An Intimate Moment Sheldon Cooper

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this, it really makes me glad knowing someone is reading what I write. So thank you for the reveiws, the follows, the favorites and such. Also will be a heated scene in the following section, but nothing really naughty...yet! hehe! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**An Intimate Moment Sheldon Cooper**

Marie held Sheldon's collar tightly pushing up against him, forcing her tongue deep within his mouth flicking around his cowering tongue. Slowly her short-limb hands slid up his collar and softly gripped his cheeks. As their kiss prolonged she ran her fingers through his short brunette hair which was much lighter than her own brunette hair. The physicist hands held inches away from her waist, but slowly formed into fist because they did not know what else to do. He was never in this situation before so he did not understand the social acceptance of the placement of his hands. Perhaps he should have listened to Leonard when he was ranting on about Penny.

She leaned Sheldon upon his back, resting his head upon armrest she took hold of both of his fists and opened them up tenderly. Lifting her lips from his she smiled kindly while keeping a loose hold upon his hands. She sat upon his pelvis, his hips between her kneeling thighs. Sheldon had a blank expression, but his gaze was full of sheer wanting and welcoming pleasure.

He opened his lips slightly, but she interrupted him from talking, "Do you want more, Sheldon?"

Sheldon was hesitant. He knew this question from before and it left him alone with his _big _problem and a painful solution. Marie let go of his right hand, caressed his arm as her hand climbed up to his cheek. There she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and ran her fingers through his hair lovingly.

"Sheldon I need you to answer my question," she asked kindly stroking his cheek, "do you want more?"

He nodded his head as his answer escaped his lips, "Yes..."

His hands tighten into fists once more, Marie took hold of them and opened them up once more. Lifting them just between their gaze she chuckled lightly.

"You don't know what to do with these, do you," she inquired with a childish grin, "here let me show you." She moved his long, slender hands and fingertips upon her cheeks letting him caress her as she did him.

Lowering her hands down his arms she leaned in for another kiss. This kiss was more intense than the first, but was not so prolonging. Almost as quick as the lean she lifted her lips from his and ran her thumb across his lips. Her hands wandered lower to his waist and untied his robe, took that off and lowered them to begin unbuttoning.

Quickly he stopped her halfway up which caused her to smile at his innocence. "Are you shy, Dr. Sheldon?" He nodded unable to speak, but she knew the exact reason.

Quickly she removed her Thomas the train shirt revealing a black and pink laced bra with violet ruffles along the top. She also had a scripture writing tattooed down her left side and around her neck, along the curves of her breast and down to her stomach was a rosary tattoo with a cross at the end covering her belly button, and the Star of David upon her upper left breast with the Buddhist Lotus Flower upon her right. The rosary tattoo seemed to loop to the back with the symbol Sun-Cross upon her right shoulder and the Neopagan symbol Triskelion upon the left. Sheldon also noticed some sort of beginning of scarring upon her right under forearm when her glove slid down a little bit. But noticing Sheldon noticing her under forearm she quickly pulled her glove up.

"Good Lord you're all tattooed up," Sheldon managed to say beginning to sit back up, "and what was that there on your arm?"

"You know what you're problem is, Sheldon? You're mind can't settle or be at ease, it's always seem to be ticking," she stated taking hold of her shirt, "but I can help you put that genius at ease. So accept what I'm about to do." Slowly she wrapped her shirt around his head, over his eyes blinding him. Tying the final knot she planted a quick kiss upon his lips.

"W-what are you doing?" questioned the nervous Sheldon.

"You need to let things to just be." Marie explained beginning to unbutton once more, but again he stopped her before finishing. Pushing away his hands she finished unbuttoning his shirt, stripped him from it and pushed her hands up and against his bare, flat chest, "It must be hard being a genius all day long and seven days a week. Let me try to bring you down to us commoners..."

She laid another kiss upon the physicist, sending her tongue in and out of between his lips. Holding his head still she ran one hand down his chest, stopped and circled his small, dull pink nipple. Her fingertips played and teased it earning a soft moan from her man. Sheldon's left hand tighten into a fist while his other outstretched wildly again not knowing where they should be. He ended up grabbing the remote to the TV and somehow lowered the volume. Almost frighteningly abruptly she seized the remote and heighten the volume to a little higher than it was before. She then seized his wandering hand and then the other before lifting them above his head.

"You really don't know how this works," she laughed lightly before giving him a quick kiss, "we'll work up to the more luxurious exotics. Right now let's take baby-steps."

Marie placed her lips upon Sheldon's forehead lingered for a moment or two before kissing both eyes in the same fashion. She tenderly dragged her lips down the roof of his long nose, down upon his lips for a more passionate kiss. All the while keeping his hands above his head intertwining their fingers with the others. But as she let go of his hands she ran her fingertips down the length of his arms as she softly kissed his chin and down his lengthy, slender neck. Her kisses lingered more and more between building tension and eagerness for the next one. When her lips pressed against his Adam's apple she changed direction, now kissing to the side then down until her lips met the area where his neck and shoulders met. Then she lingered a bit lower and kissed his very pronounced collar bone. Following the bone to the small impression between the two bones she changed direction yet again, now dragging her lips down where the beginning of a fine line of chest hair grew. Her hands were already following now they seized his waist as her lips followed the path of hair as it widen the lower it grew. She finally was at his belly-button, kissed it before placing the tip of her finger inside in order to tickle him.

Sheldon quietly chuckled which made Marie smile knowing that he was not yet lost in the forest of ecstasy. It was not long til she went back kissing his abdomen. With each kiss he could feel something building up inside him. And with every kiss she went lower until she came eye level with his erected manhood. He could free her breathing down there and already at the edge of the forest and a kiss through his pants pushed him inside.

With a throaty groan Sheldon could not stop his release. His face became flushed while his body began to experience the after trembles. Marie climbed off and kneeled beside him. She pulled off her shirt, away from his eyes and placing in back on herself while the physicist's version became blurry as he gazed up at the beauty.

Seeing his eyes flicker she knew he was about to faint. So she ran her fingers through his hair the last time, smiling, "Goodnight Dr. Sheldon." No sooner she spoke the poor physicist fainted from the overwhelming events just taken place.

/\/\/\/\

Waking up the next morning Sheldon never felt so relieved in perhaps his life. Sitting up he realized he was still chest bare, but somehow in his own room. Quickly he looked around seeing if Marie had stayed the night, but she was not. Was it not the social acceptance for a woman to stay the night after an event like last night? Because annoyingly Penny did, all the time when she was with Leonard. He then ran out to see if Marie was in the kitchen, but upon passing Leonard in the living room, he found out she was not there either.

"Um...Sheldon?" Leonard called with a raised brow.

Sheldon turned to him, forgetting his chest was still nude he asked, "Leonard, you didn't happen to see Miss. Mariette leave, did you?"

"Marie," questioned Leonard, "no, why? Was she here?"

"In the matter of fact Leonard, last time when she drove us back here we watched Dragon Ball Z in order to establish which was the better hero Goku or superman." Sheldon stated leaving out the latter event purposely.

"Why would I have seen her? I just came back not too long ago," Leonard noticed the half naked man before him, "and why are you shirtless? In all my years being your roommate I've never see you so exposed, expect that one time in the North Pole."

"And never again will that happen, Leonard," Sheldon said, "but excuse me I have to get dress and go do something."

"It's only seven twenty," Leonard stated looking at his watch, "what do you have to do so early?"

Sheldon ignored him. He put on his Flash tee-shirt over a long sleeved yellow shirt and a pair of his usual slacks before heading out the door with a small notepad and pen. He went down one flight of steps and walked over to Marie's apartment door.

He knocks three times, "Mariette," he knocks three more, "Mariette," he knocks the last three times, "Mariette." No one answered, not even a sound came from inside. He repeated his unusual knocks and awaited an answer. None was given.

He did nine more knocks in the same pattern before the tenant from across the hall, 3B, swung his door wide open angrily.

"For the love of God, she's not home," he spat bitterly, "she hardly is, but on the damn rare times she is home you would know because she blares her god-damn music all the damn time!"

"Do...do you know when she will be back?" Sheldon asked.

"Hell if I know! I am her damn keeper." the tenant barked at Sheldon. Noticing Sheldon writing a note he added in, "And tell that bitch to keep it down!"

"Well that's not very nice," Sheldon began when the man slammed the door violently, "what a very rude man."

"You get use to him." Marie shrugged from the top of this floor's steps.

"Miss Mariette," Sheldon said as she climbed up to the floor, "are those the same clothes from yesterday?"

"Yes they are, I'm just getting back Sheldon," she said noticing his note, "what's that?" He quickly hid it behind his back, but she just as fast took it from him and read it out loud. "Did last night, question mark. What is this, Sheldon?" She moved in close backing the physicist against her apartment door.

"Well...um..." Sheldon fumbled his words, "Did...did...what I mean did I...did we? Or was I dreaming?"

Marie moved in close and whispered, "You mean did we fool around and you ejected? Was last night real?" Her hand touched his, "Yes, it was Sheldon." She backed away allowing Sheldon some breathing room.

"Why exactly," he questioned rubbing his head in confusion, "why me? What exactly are you after? And where has this put us as in relations?"

She walked around him so her back was facing the door and they were facing one another. "Like I said last night Sheldon, just like it be. It is what it is, and it's not what it's not. Just like the Beatles stated let it be."

"Why do you insist on avoiding my questions," Sheldon inquired a little angry, "first you trick me, then you pull last night on me and now you avoid my questions? What exactly are you after Miss Mariette?" She remained quiet which only angered him a little more, "I don't know what you're doing to me, but I have an IQ of 187 and I am above this petty bull." He turned and began to walk away.

"I want to help you, Sheldon," she called out to him, he turned to her, "look have Sunday dinner with me and I'll answer any and all questions." He was hesitant and remain silence so she applied to his scientific side, "Come on, it'll be a little experiment. See how the other Sheldons would live."

He stepped to her, his shadow darkening her own, "I can calculate almost two hundred different realities and I can assure you I am the only Sheldon who has ever encounter a Mariette Cappula."

"So is that a yes?"

"Due to scientist in me I must agree." Sheldon stated.

"Great, six o'clock?" Marie smiled.

"Five, I have to eat around five thirty."

"Sure, five meet me by the mail-boxes."

"Agreed. I guess this is farewell until then," Sheldon suggested, "goodbye, Miss Mariette."

"Later, Dr. Sheldon." she smirked.

He waited for her to go inside, or at least open her door. But instead she just leaned up against her door staring at him.

"I'm curious, aren't you going to go inside?" asked Sheldon.

"My mother taught me never to enter your home until your guest leaves." she replied.

He smiled at her surprising politeness, "Very well."

Once Sheldon headed back upstairs, Marie unlocked her door and opened it just enough for her to squeeze inside. Only moments went by when music began playing semi-loudly.


	5. Interview Sheldon Cooper

**Chapter Five**

**Interview Sheldon Cooper**

Marie waited downstairs, by the mail-boxes as she promised. Again she was dancing and singing to herself. She wore a tight, low V-neck black blouse with a fluffy, gray skirt with a black silk-rose buckle belt with slightly bright violet stockings with knee high, ten buckle boots. Upon her arms were fingerless, elbow length gloves once again which matched the color of her stockings. Within her ears were her silver skull earrings connected to 64GB touch iPod.

She spun around gracefully catching herself in the mirror. Gazing at her reflection her cheerful smiling subsided and was replaced with a bitter frown. Her blue eyes narrowed as if sicken by her very self. Now looking down at her covered wrist she caressed the length of her arm and looked back at her reflection with a depressing stare. Her eyes began to fill with warm tears as her reflection transformed into an image of her mother. Her mother smiled mockingly which caused her to quickly spin around holding her head in pain and confusion. Upon turning back her own reflection came back then footsteps upon the stairs made her turn back around.

Sheldon had come down, exactly five, as he promised. He stared over at Marie, noticing her watery eyes, but did not know if he should question her about them or keep it to himself. He was never good with acting on small talk.

Marie placed a warm smile across her face, "Good afternoon Sheldon."

"Miss Mariette," Sheldon nodded accepting her avoidance of the tears, "shall we?"

"After you." She said waving him through the front doors. Before leaving she turned back to the mirror, pushed her hair up stressfully and dug in her bag for a small glass tube labeled 'lithium'. Opening it she drank the small amount of liquid within it before tossing it in the trash.

Outside Sheldon stood cluelessly. When Marie stepped out she snatched his hand before dragging him behind her. As they walked hand and hand Sheldon could only imagine their night together, how she somehow tortured him with every touch she made. Their hand holding could be described similar, but this could not be! Surely something must be wrong him. Ever since he met her a sickness was building inside, but perhaps it was not such a bad thing? Either way he would have his answers soon.

She led him to a black, beaten and old Jaguar. Inside were nice black leather seats, a polished wooden dashboard, old fashion buttons with the advancement of a new CD player and of course an old fashion steeling wheel and gear shifter.

"Is this really safe to drive?" worried Sheldon asked buckling himself very tightly.

"It might be old, but it runs just fine," Marie smiled at him, turning the engine on she then reached for her CD case in the back, "I have a real treat for you my dear Sheldon."

"Treat," questioned Sheldon looking at the thick, four by four slot CD case, "oh, do you plan on playing some Super Mario music? Or perhaps some Final Fantasy?"

"Not exactly," she smiled pulling out an Eminem CD and sliding it inside her CD player, "I have a special song for you. For your entertainment I present to you Dr. Sheldon Superman."

"Oh goody! Is it the movie soundtrack?" Sheldon asked. But the Eminem song 'Superman' began to play and his excited expression turned sour once the beat picked up and the rap lyrics began to voice.

Marie grinned widely at the physicist's expression. Then she pulled out of her parking spot and began to drive. Her driving was not at all like Leonard's, but similar to the styles of Penny. She was heavy on the gas, but unlike Penny her driving skills seemed to be smooth and focused. Much like a stunt driver in the movies which made him wonder if Marie had ever stunt drove. He was a little frighten, but at least her check engine light was not on which lifted some weight off of his pounding heart.

"He seems very angry," Sheldon stated at the rapping music, "not like superman at all. And it's very loud and violent. He doesn't even talk about superman. Why do you listen to such music? You don't seem to share his qualities."

"Oh, Sheldon you have no idea," she winked before pulling into a Cheesecake Factory, "we're here."

Marie parked the car and Sheldon looked at her with a smile, "I am quite impressed. It seems we do have some things in common. I go here once every week. So I can't eat her twice in a week, that would be absurd!"

She rolled her eyes with a smirk and climbed out of the car leaving Sheldon wondering wildly with a questionable childish expression. She walked around her car, opened the passengers door, grabbed his hand and dragged him out while closing the door behind him. They headed inside the restaurant and were quickly seated. They sat across from one another, Sheldon uncomfortable and Marie knowing so.

"I don't think I can eat here." Sheldon stated.

Marie laid her napkin upon her lap, "Sheldon, maybe a little of anarchy could be good for you. The same routine everyday must be tiring."

"I beg to differ," he disagreed, "having scheduled events helps to keep things in line. And anarchy only leads to chaotic messes."

"Perhaps you need a little chaos," she smiled with wicked glint in her eyes, "not all chaos is bad. I live my life in chaos and I seem to be doing all right."

Sheldon smirked in agreement, "You seem to be surrounded by chaos, aren't you?"

Penny walked over to the both of them, "Wow, I don't know how you got Sheldon out, Marie, but did it involve a shotgun?"

"Why hello Penny," Marie said, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yes she does between her acting career," Sheldon looked up at Penny, "bazinga."

Penny smirked crudely at Sheldon before turning her attention to Marie, "So are you guys on a date or what? What's going on here?"

"It's called dinner, Penny," said Sheldon, "and I'll have my usual."

"Of course Sheldon." Penny rolled her eyes.

"No, he won't," Marie said catching the attention of both Penny and Sheldon, "it's Sunday, we have to have pasta. So we'll have two pastas with meat sauce and two meatballs. Oh, and can I have a glass of red wine."

"Sure." Penny chuckled before walking away.

"You can't do that." stated Sheldon.

"What?" asked Marie.

"Order for me. I don't like that. I have an IQ..."

"Oh, enough with the IQ," Marie quietly hissed, "I understand you're a genius, but trust me even a genius can be a moron. Besides Sunday pasta day."

"Was it not you who said one needs chaos?" he said.

"Yes, but I'm trying to bring chaos to your life," she explained receiving her glass of wine, "my life is already full of chaos."

"Is that why I'm here? Is that your idea of helping me?"

"Exactly," the beauty smiled placing her elbows upon the table, "ever since I've met you were seemed tightly round, everything has to be a certain way and anything different you don't like or even given a chance. But the other night was different for you, huh? And you liked it, did not?"

"I wouldn't exactly..." he began, but with a hand in front of him silence him.

"I bet you slept well that night," she stated rightly, "I want to prove to you that intimacy is not wrong or for only the lesser intellectuals. I want to prove to you what I do is more important than your mockery."

Sheldon was taken back by the passion in Marie's words. Ever since they met he seemed to end up speechless or unable to react quickly when speaking to her. So he remained quiet, but cleverly focusing on their conversation for a input later.

"Look, I'm not going to lie you captured my interest and now I want to make you my sixteenth chapel," she leaned in close, "I find you a challenge, surely you must understand my lust for defeating a challenge."

"Although I understand from a scientific, I don't know what that has to do with me."

Marie softly grabbed his hand, his heart pounded greatly as she continued, "Give me a year and a single day to show you, and let you experience the realm of intimacy and ecstasy."

Sheldon raised his brow, "And why on earth would I want that? I have the IQ of 187 I have many things I could be doing besides entering an imaginary realm."

She tenderly tight her hold on his hand and spoke sadly, "Because no matter how high your IQ, or how smart you are, loneliness and the needing of human contact will always keep you from achieving greater things."

"And if I agree to this what will I get out of it?"

"I bet by the year and a day is up you will achieve something you secretly been longing for," she supplied with confidence, "come on, I know the scientist in you is wanting to accept. Think of it as an experiment. What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity," Sheldon remembering his sticky underwear from the other night, but gazing into her eyes his heart skipped a beat and he shrugged, "but I suppose I will have to take part in your little experiment as a man of science." Marie gave a soft yip of excitement before kissing his hand and the letting go. He held his hand close to his chest unsure of his feeling for this, "So where will this put us in relations? And may I remind you I only had one 'girlfriend' so I'm not..."

Marie grabbed his hand again, "Look, that's one thing I want to help you with. Let whatever be just be, don't think about the details. Life is too short to be given labels."

He liked her little opinions about things, so he smiled. The stress of having anything boy-obsessed genius like Amy was lifted off. But shockingly he would not mind having Marie labeled as his girlfriend, but then again he loved not having the stress that comes with it.

"I want to take it slow with you, Sheldon. Let's build up to the more serious stuff, but for now let's stick to what we did before and go from there. We need to first build up your stamina for intimated touching." she uttered lowly.

Sheldon gulped his saliva shivering at the thought of what was to come. Something beyond the other night? Could he handle it? Can he handle her?

Penny smiled noticing their hand holding as she walked over to them with their food. She set their food in front of both of them which caused quickly Marie let go of Sheldon's hand.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt your guys date." Penny laughed.

"Its not a date," Sheldon supplied, "its a business dinner."

"Yeah okay Sheldon," said Penny turning to Marie, "hey, um...so do you think Leonard and I could get a session?"

"Sure, how about this Thursday around six?" Marie asked.

"Oh, yeah that will be great," Penny smiled then turned to walk away, "have fun with your date, Sheldon!"

This earned a double look from the physicist, "I told you it's not a date...," he turned back to Marie who seemed to be enjoying his defenses, "is it?"

"It is what it is," shrugged Marie, "either way I want to get to know you better. Can you describe your family?"

"Well of course I can, but why do I have to?" he asked.

"Come on, it's give and take, Sheldon," Marie took a sip of her wine, "I ask you something, you ask me and so on."

"Very well." Sheldon began explaining about his drunken, red-neck father, his bible thumbing mother, his dumber siblings and the highlights of his goal-achieving life. How he was a child genius, the consent bulling of the neighborhood children and even his siblings.

Sheldon's history lesson lasted about an hour and still went on. He was truly enjoying himself, talking about himself and his achievement and goals were a few of his favorite things to do. Marie seem to be enjoying listening, she stayed quiet hanging on every word the physicist said. With his history she could better understand how she could help him.

But as he went on Sheldon realized he was speaking way too much, even for him. "I'm sorry, I've been ranting on like Leonard and I haven't even asked you about your family."

"No, no please go on I'm very intrigued." Marie tried to avoid talking about her family.

"No, like you said its give and take," Sheldon smiled, "I must say I do like this concept. Tell me about your family."

Marie leaned back against the back of her chair, rubbed her covered wrist, "What exactly would you like to know?" she asked dully.

"Well...I don't know. Your mother for an example."

Marie shied her eyes away from the physicist and began murmuring lowly, "She was an angel. Everything she did I wanted to do. I was her personal stalker where she went I followed like a puppy," she placed her elbows upon the table and her eyes warmed with passion, "I remember every Sunday I would go to her mother's house, my Grandmother Joana's, and there my grandmother and mom would just cook and cook until this big fest of pasta, garlic bread, salad, chicken and all the works. It was my favorite day, just me and my mothers family."

"And your father?"

Marie's expression changed to a bitter anger, "You know he was a father."

"Ah, like another red-neck?"

"No, Sheldon," she spat with disgust looking away, "he was a man of mixed emotions. A devil of sorts." She shook her head feeling the weight of her past slowly coming back, "Okay, let's get out of here!"

Taking hold of Sheldon's hand she dragged him outside and began walking south.

"Wait, isn't your car over in the parking lot," Sheldon questioned looking back at the lot, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Just hush and follow me." Marie exclaimed.

They walked for a few blocks until they came to a questionable building which looked abandon and about to be torn down. There was a bouncer at the double door and a line that went half way around the block. But Marie walked passed everyone in the line and coming to the front door the bouncer opened the door for her and Sheldon. They walked through a crimson velvet hallway until coming to a circular white room with purple wall lights. Around was white, circular tables with people standing around them, in the far back was a white bar with every kind of booze behind, and in the middle was a crimson, silk pillow and metal ropes hanging just above it. Next to the hanging ropes was a table where a man was laying upon his stomach with a man with many tattoos and pierces. Marie walked over with Sheldon.

"Hello Jerry," Marie smiled at the tattooed piercer, "this is my friend Sheldon.

Jerry nodded, "What up homes?"

"Excuse me?" inquired Sheldon. Noticing Jerry with giant hooks his heart fainted as his knee wobbled, "Good lord!"

Marie held him tightly, "Sheldon, come over here," she walked wobbling Sheldon to a nearby table as Jerry plunged the hooks through the laying man's skin, "are you all right?"

"W-what in the world is this?" he inquired trying to refrain from fainting.

They watched as Jerry hooked the man up to the metal wire.

"Its called Extension," Marie watched as the man slowly was lifted into the air, "it's a spiritual experience that is said to have a higher nirvana feeling."

Sheldon had to look away, but as his eyes laid upon Marie her expression was bewitching. It was an expression of soft happiness and serenity. Perhaps he could have watched the man go higher and higher, but his eyes could not resist remaining upon her.

"Is this the spiritual beliefs you happen to believe?" he asked.

Her eyes lingered into his gaze, "I believe in anything that can make the days go by just a little easier," hearing the ooos and ahs from the crowd caused Sheldon tighten his grip upon Marie's hand, she smiled tenderly, "you seem to help my days go by easier too."

They walked back to her car, climbed in and then they drove off back to their apartment complex. There they climbed up the stairs to Marie's floor, Sheldon walked her to her door, but she dragged him up to his apartment. Sheldon unlocked his door, opened it and turned back to Marie when she leapt into a kiss with him. The kiss was quick and they walked inside.

11:30pm and knots were tied.


End file.
